untitled5fandomcom-20200213-history
Ritsuka Fujimaru (JJBA)
In JJBA: Gold Brings Disaster, he is one of the main protagonists, acting as Sakura Matou's love interest, and Stand User of Iris Veil, as well as Jōtake's savior and best friend. Profile Background Ritsuka was born into a middle-class family in Kyushu, but they moved to Osaka later one for his parents' work. Ritsuka has two older sisters who often made fun of him and teased him, but they still got along well and loved each other like a typical family does. Unfortunately, when Ritsuka was in early junior high school, one of his sisters was diagnosed with cancer, and died not too long after. Mourning her death, his other sister became extremely depressed, even attempting to commit suicide a few times, only for him to stop her and beg her to live. His parents were heavily affected by this, and began to argue often, eventually getting a divorce. Living with his dad, he had to part ways with his older sister, who went with their mom. His father did his best to raise Ritsuka to be a kind individual, one who helped others and made sure to make what he considered to be the best choices. When he was in sophomore year in high school, his father got into a car accident. The man lived, but suffered severe injuries and could no longer walk. A nurse came every day to help his father with various things such as medicine and diet management, and the two eventually fell in love, but didn't get married - the nurse, his father's girlfriend, Keiko, didn't feel she was ready yet, so his father respected her decision. When he graduated high school, he studied in college for three years before dropping out when he was twenty and applying for a job at a Mental Ward, determined not to let people fall victim to their mental "illnesses" like his sister had and do horrible things to themselves and others. He worked there for two years, and became friends with many of his coworkers and various other staff members. When he was assigned to take care of Jōtake, he was nervous, as he had heard the boy was the disowned child of a rich and influential family, but quickly realized the boy only wanted platonic attention and love; things Ritsuka happily gave him. Becoming close friends with Jōtake, he got wind of something called the Power Arrow. He asked Jōtake about it, and the boy took out a small arrowhead from this Power Arrow. Ritsuka had simply been inspecting it curiously when Jōtake was pushed by a cellmate, violently bumping into Ritsuka, and he stabbed his neck by accident - it wasn't a fatal wound, however it would have been severe if Ritsuka didn't have the potential to be a Stand User. Jōtake took fascination in Ritsuka's Stand, seeing the transformation into Fairy for the first time, before realizing Ritsuka had passed out. He was alive, showing he had the potential to be a Stand user, but he was still fighting it for dominance. In this process, Jōtake picked up the unconscious Ritsuka and broke out of the CMW under the claim he had knocked Ritsuka out and was using him as a hostage. When Ritsuka woke up, he and Jōtake were hiding in a freight train, escaping from the vicinity, now wanted criminals. Jōtake, that is. While stressed out, Ritsuka told Jōtake that he trusted his decisions, and went along with what he had planned. At the time, neither of them new their powers were collectively called Stands and simply called them "Powers." They eventually arrived in Morioh Town where they had heard there were large amounts of disappearances in the past and had taken interest in this. Upon arriving, Ritsuka made sure that Jōtake was wearing something that made him seem like he was someone he was not, and the two of them got a room and a low-end hotel, eventually encountering Sakura Matou, an amnesiac who, apparently in the past had corrupted several people in the past. It was through her that Ritsuka discovered his Stand could be used by six other people as well, though their forms were all different. Sakura Matou later explained her Stand, Black Shadow, has the ability to corrupt other Stand users and those with the potential to be one, and use them at her own disposal, if they are touched by a thick black liquid her body dispenses when her Stand is activated. As it turns out, there is a whole other line of natural Stand users spread across the world, related to one another unknowingly - they call their extremely powerful shared Stand, Magecraft. Ritsuka himself was revealed to be a member of this line, but his Stand was a rare mutation, found in usually seven people every sixty years. Appearance Ritsuka is a relatively tall Japanese male with a kind face and warm eyes. Though his form can't exactly be described as strong, he is muscular and lean, with a dignified look. He always wears the Chaldea Mental Ward uniform - a formal white jacket with a black belt of sorts across the chest, as well as a belt around his waist to keep the jacket close to his body. Before he began to be on the run with Jōtake, he wore a pair of black pants and black dress shoes. After he had been taken from the CMW, he began to wear a white scarf with dark blue patterns around his head, tied over his right ear with a silver heart pin holding it in place. He began to wear white pants instead, that were tucked into knee-high black boots, as well as black gloves and a white mantle with silver lining. Across his chest, he had two thick leather straps from shoulder to waist, creating an X with the burned in symbol of a flower in the center. Attached to the back of these straps, there were a pair of metal tonfa he uses when he's forced to fight without his Stand. Personality Ritsuka is a friendly, open and sociable male with a generally amiable personality, allowing him to get along with several of his coworkers, and easily befriend Jōtake. Because he is so accepting, he's extremely adaptable to different environments and can analyze a tricky situation and come up with at least two ways to get out. Ritsuka is also known to, despite his seemingly positive persona, get extremely pessimistic and depressed at times. When he doesn't understand something, he becomes almost childishly mad and throws tantrums, becoming short-tempered and almost crying. Ritsuka is also terrified of spiders, for "no particular reason." He does his best to help those around him and if they're close enough to him, will happily throw himself into the line of fire to help or save them. Despite this, though, he has a sense of self-preservation and works along a strong sense of justice and set of personal morals.